


UnDone Tie

by HanzoTitmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based off a Tweet, M/M, Masturbation, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, PWP, Spanking, Young Hanzo, current mccree, modernau, sugarbaby!hanzo, sugardaddy!jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoTitmada/pseuds/HanzoTitmada
Summary: Naughty boys get in trouble when they break rules. That's just how it works.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	UnDone Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TASCHA!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TASCHA%21%21%21).



> DIRECTLY INSPIRED by THIS amazing art 
> 
> https://twitter.com/DogTascha/status/1284378656626872320?s=09 
> 
> It was posted and I was like I NEED. TO WRITE. NOW. 
> 
> Thanks for the Beaute art, Tascha <3

McCree barely managed to loosen his tie when he heard it-- the soft, breathy sound that means his sweet, sweet boy is breaking a rule. Probably lost track of the time, but still. He doesn’t take _that_ long… must’ve been expecting McCree to have a late meeting.

Or maybe he wanted to be caught?

As quietly as he can, McCree slipped off his shoes and locked the door to his apartment, carefully making his way to the bedroom in socked feet. Oh, what a _sight_ \-- Hanzo’s long hair spilling down his back as he stroked his dick. McCree almost feels bad about interrupting. Almost.

Clearing his throat loudly-- and hiding the smile that came when the young man _jumped_ and gasped, twisting around with wide eyes, cute cock red and wet and looking absolutely tortured-- McCree leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest with a lazy smirk. 

“Well, well. What d’we have _here_.” He drawls, casually undoing the first button of his crisp white shirt. “When did I give ya permission ta touch yourself when I ain’t home, huh? Ah, don’ try an’ cute yer way outta this one.” He held up a hand, now more-or-less resistant to the big, sweet eyes Hanzo liked to pull on him when he was in trouble.

McCree made his way over to Hanzo, running a broad hand through that silky hair. The younger man sighed contentedly, leaning against McCree’s chest. “Naughty. You know what happens when ya break the rules.” A nod, mostly felt against his torso. “Mm. I’m gonna get you some water so you can cool off, an’ when I’m back I wanna see you where ya should be.”

Neither made a move for a few more minutes, until McCree sighed and gently pulled away to the kitchen, filling a glass with water and grabbing a bottle, too. Just in case. When he returned to the bedroom, he couldn’t help the grin on his face. 

“I guess you _can_ be good, if you really wanna.” He hummed, placing the glass and the bottle on the side table. Hanzo was lying quietly on his stomach, holding the pillow under his head rather tightly. 

“Does that mean I’m not in trouble?” The young man asked, reaching for the glass and taking careful sips.

“Sure don’t!” McCree replied cheerfully, pretending he didn’t hear the small whine as Hanzo set down his glass again. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Hanzo over into his lap and lazily running a hand up his thigh to his ass, giving it a light squeeze. 

“Aw, _daddy…_ ” Hanzo mumbled into the pillow, pouting. McCree just chuckled.

“You know the rules, sweetheart. An’ you’re long overdue, anyhow. Here, I’ll be real nice, you ain’t even gotta count this time.” 

There was a muffled complaint voiced to the pillow, and McCree courteously ignored it.

  
  
  
  


_Smack!_

  
  
  
  


Damn, McCree had missed that sound! And the crisp pink handprint on Hanzo’s perfect ass was a welcome sight, to be sure. The young man gasped, jumping a little. McCree just petted down his legs and let him have a moment to breathe. He’d need it.

Each sharp slap made Hanzo squirm, desperately trying to hide his squeaks and yelps and gasps in the pillow he held onto so tightly. Poor little thing, McCree hadn’t given him a proper spanking in ages. Probably all sensitive. 

Good. 

“Naughty-- _smack_ \-- lil’-- _smack_ \--brat-- _smack_ \--” McCree wondered if Hanzo was actually paying attention to his words while his ass steadily got redder and redder. “Tryin’-- _smack_ \-- ta get-- _smack_ \--caught, huh?”

“N-no! I-- Ow!” Hanzo’s legs were trembling, trying to keep still. He’d learned a while ago that curling up his legs or throwing back his hands was just asking for McCree to take off his belt. “I-- Ow, daddy!” His plaintive wail just made McCree laugh and keep going.

“No?-- _smack_ \-- So you were bein’ sneaky?-- _smack_ \-- Hopin’ I’d get home too late?-- _smack_ \--” McCree paused for a moment. “Well, now. That jus’ won’t do.”

The neatly-spaced spanks quickly became a harsh little flurry, no pause between them for Hanzo to have a tiny break. The young man _wailed_ , but he stayed in place (although the arm McCree had put around his waist certainly helped).

After what felt like forever, the spanking stopped. McCree let his hand rest on Hanzo’s thigh while the young man slumped, limp and worked over, into his lap. Gently, McCree rubbed Hanzo’s ass, which was a very even, very angry red.

“Good boy.” McCree cooed, coaxing Hanzo to straddle him so they could both lie down. “Such a good boy for me. You took that so well, sweetheart.”

Hanzo hummed happily, nuzzling into McCree’s chest. “Th’ks, daddy.” He mumbled.

“Why don’t ya just wait for me to get home?” McCree wondered, back to petting Hanzo’s silky hair.

“...’s more fun like this, daddy.” Hanzo admitted shyly, face now nearly as red as his butt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm writing again holy shit
> 
> I. I swear I'll work on my WIP more, I will. Really.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, I know I sure did... uwu


End file.
